Deseo de Navidad
by Maly Hersa
Summary: Cuando dos personas que odia esa época del año tan maravillosa y cuando la noche para ambos ha salido desastrosa ¿Qué mejor manera de arreglarlo que pasándola juntos? (Pésima para este summary pero hago lo que puedo) One Shot TomxChris


**Hey hey hey! O debería decir…Jo jo jo? Okno jaja xD bien en esta ocasión les traje un One-shot, se me vino a la mente por la época y espero que a ustedes fansenses (oie khé?) del TomxChris les agrade porque en serio que me costó, debí subirlo ayer pero por cuestiones de tiempo (y de no tener internet porque me encuentro de vacaciones) no pude hacerlo, será tarde pero al menos cumplí juejuejue sin nada más que decir disfrútenlo, aclaro que esto sería como un Universo Alterno por cierto.**

—_Bla bla bla— pasado._

—Bla bla bla— presente.

—**Bla Bla Bla— notas de la hermosísima Maly xD**

Deseo de Navidad

Capítulo Único

_La nieve continuaba cayendo, cada copo danzaba y giraba en el aire para luego descender lentamente y lograr cubrir un poco más las calles, los árboles y cada vivienda; la pequeña niña observaba embelesada aquel manto blanco, su cálido aliento empañaba el vidrio de la ventana, apenas y podía ver algo, pues su baja estatura no le beneficiaba en nada, ni siquiera parada de puntitas, así que comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, escuchó un "ding" y entonces corrió hacia su cama, observó el cronómetro en forma de manzana marcando el cero y sonrió emocionada mientras corría escaleras abajo._

_El hombre en la cocina sonrió ampliamente al escuchar los pasos apresurados de la niña al bajar las escaleras._

—_Ten cuidado Chrisy, podrías caerte— le dijo tratando de que sonara como una reprimenda, pero su voz era tan amable que fue imposible._

—_¿Está listo?— le preguntó con los ojos brillando y una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al observar el delantal que él usaba, el cual tenía la típica frase "Besa al cocinero"._

_Él sacó del horno un humeante pay de manzana y canela, cuyo olor inundó la casa y las fosas nasales de la menor, logrando que se le hiciera agua la boca._

—_Se ve perfecto, parece que heredaste las mismas habilidades de tu madre para la repostería— le guiñó un ojo mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en los pómulos de ella._

_Lo colocó en el centro y ése fue el toque final que faltaba, era la víspera de Navidad y una Chris de diez años de edad había planeado durante todo el año aquella cena tan especial que ahora se encontraba sobre la mesa —la cual decoró meticulosamente—, su objetivo era uno solamente, cuando su padre llamó a sus abuelos para avisarles que no podrían visitarlos ese año supo de inmediato que esa sería su oportunidad, su oportunidad para pasar la mejor Navidad y que su padre volviera a mirarla como antes, claro, para eso necesitó una pequeña ayuda —y por pequeña quiero decir una gran ayuda— por parte de su tío._

—_¿Crees que a él le guste?— ella observaba los platos, los vasos, cada platillo y el perfecto postre, aún no muy convencida de si todo lucía como debía lucir._

—_Le encantará, estoy seguro— se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y le acaricio la cabeza, revolviéndole el largo cabello negro —Ahora será mejor que vayas a cambiarte._

_Chris asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación para colocarse el hermoso vestido rojo que su tío había traído para ella. En cuanto desapareció el teléfono sonó y Jared se apresuró a contestar._

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Jared?— la voz que le contestó sonaba sorprendida._

—_Hola, Joseph._

—_¿Qué haces ahí?— interrogó._

—_Oh bueno ya sabes, quería hacerles una pequeña visita, ya que hoy es la víspera de Navidad pensé que sería una buena idea darle un pequeño regalo a Chris._

—_Sí, con respecto a Chris, tendrás que decirle que no llegaré a casa hoy._

—_¿Qué?— casi le gritó por el auricular —¿Cómo que no vendrás? _

—_Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

—_Por favor Joe, no puedes trabajar en víspera de Navidad y yo no puedo quedarme con ella._

—_Entonces que se quede sola._

—_Tienes que estar bromeando— aquella frase denotaba incredulidad —No estás hablando en serio ¿Cierto?_

—_Sabes que yo nunca bromeo._

—_Joseph ella…ella ha planeado algo para ti, no puedes dejarla sola, puso todo su esfuerzo en esto, por favor es tu hija._

—_Lo siento Jared, no puedo._

_Cuando estuvo a punto de replicar algo más Joseph interrumpió la conversación al colgar abruptamente, Jared se quedó estupefacto y finalmente colgó también, lanzó un largo suspiro y su mirada se ensombreció, ¿Cómo le diría a Chris que su padre no llegaría? ¿Cómo le diría que no podría compartir esa cena —que había preparado con tanto esmero— con ella?_

—_¿Tío Jared?— la voz de ella le distrajo, su corazón se oprimió al observarla, se veía tan inocente y tierna con ese vestido rojo, su rostro angelical enmarcado por su cabello negro, el cual se encargó incluso de peinar, adornándolo con lazos del mismo color que el vestido, cuando ella odiaba peinarse —¿Quién era?_

_Él volvió a suspirar, no podía mentirle, debía decirle que todo había sido en vano, su padre no estaría con ella esa Navidad…otra vez._

—_Era tu padre…él…él llegará tarde— se golpeó mentalmente._

—_¿Tarde?...¿Qué tan tarde?_

—_Muy tarde Chris, lo siento…— desvió la mirada para evitar ver la decepción en el rostro de su sobrina._

_Transcurrió un silencio bastante largo, el cual fue roto por la niña._

—_N-No importa, esperaré por él— dijo ella suavemente, la miró y notó que sonreía débilmente —Aunque llegue al siguiente día voy a esperar por él._

_Las palabras de ella lo conmovieron tanto que casi se echó a llorar como si fuera una adolescente, le sonrió y le besó la frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza._

—_No te preocupes Chrisy, ya verás que llega antes de que te lo esperes, por lo pronto quédate aquí._

_Se despidió de ella, salió por la puerta, se introdujo en su auto y comenzó a conducir, no le importaba que tanto "trabajo" tuviera el hombre aquella noche, lo obligaría a llegar a su hogar y ver a su hija, incluso si él mismo tenía que arrastrarlo hasta ahí._

_/_

_La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un poco el frío de la noche, revelando a un hombre alto de aspecto serio, en su cabello cobrizo estaban atrapados varios copos de nieve, los cuales se quitó de encima al pasarse la mano por la cabeza, se encaminó hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de café, eran las dos de la mañana, oficialmente ya era Navidad, se sorprendió al notar que las luces en la habitación estaban encendidas y al llegar la imagen frente a él hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas._

_La mesa estaba decorada con el mantel que solían poner en el comedor cada año antes de que su esposa falleciera, los platos, la vajilla y los cubiertos puestos de manera elegante sólo para dos personas, la comida se veía sumamente apetecible, en el centro se encontraba un pay de manzana y canela, igual al que su esposa Julie solía preparar, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la niña sentada en ahí en una silla, esperando por él pacientemente, parecía no tener ni una pizca de sueño, pero lejos de sentirse conmovido por la escena sintió más dolor que felicidad, y ver a Chris sólo lo empeoraba._

_Cuando ella advirtió su presencia se giró hacia él, la expresión en el rostro de su padre no era la que ella esperaba, pues se mantenía serio, con los ojos entrecerrados examinando cada detalle._

—_¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó logrando hacerla temblar._

—_Y-Yo…— se levantó de la silla y trató de mirarlo, sin embargo sus fríos ojos iguales a los de ella la intimidaron y obligaron a bajar la mirada —Yo lo preparé…para ti…creí que…creí que te gustaría._

_Joseph cerró las manos en puños mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de calmar todo ese enojo que pronto comenzaba a aflorar en él ¿Por qué no podía verla diferente? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la mente que ella había sido la culpable de todo?_

—_Ve a tu habitación, ahora._

—_Padre yo…— alargó su pequeña mano para tocarlo, pero él la alejó de inmediato._

—_¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación._

_Chris se quedó helada al ver los ojos del hombre, se veía tan enojado, tan furioso con ella, y no podía entenderlo, no podía entender por qué se enojaba si había preparado todo como era debido, había logrado que todo se viera como antes, cuando su mamá estaba con ellos._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Lárgate!— le gritó —¡No quiero verte, fuera de aquí!_

_No se lo pensó dos veces y salió disparada como un rayo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se deslizó hasta caer sentada, inevitablemente comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué nada le salía bien con respecto a su padre? ¿Por qué todo terminaba en regaños y gritos para ella? Subió una de las mangas de su vestido y observó las marcas ya casi desvanecidas en su muñeca izquierda, las marcas de lo que había intentado hacer para que él volviera a mirarla y de lo mucho que se lamentó después por las palabras que él le dirigió._

_Limpió las lágrimas de su pequeño rostro, jaló la silla del escritorio en su habitación y la puso junto a la ventana, se subió en ella y admiró desde ahí la nieve cayendo y las luces encendidas que decoraban los árboles y las casas, parecía un iluminado paraíso blancuzco, se quedó observando la nieve caer, sintiéndose reconfortada, como cuando veía la lluvia, de repente en el cielo apareció un destello, una estrella fugaz surcó el oscuro firmamento, Chris cerró los ojos y deseó, deseó con todas su fuerzas, incluso lo dijo en voz alta, pues creía que así seguro su deseo sería escuchado con mayor claridad._

—_Por favor, por favor, no quiero estar sola en Navidad…quiero a alguien para Navidad…_

_/_

_Mientras tanto un pequeño de la misma edad observaba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sus ojos ámbar clavados sobre el mismo punto desde hacía horas, acababa de pasar su primera Navidad en esa nueva ciudad tan extraña y desconocida, y había sido todo un fiasco, sus padres habían comenzado a pelear de nuevo, lo cual no le gustaba, sus peleas eran más constantes cada vez y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente cuando ambos estaban en la misma habitación, por suerte para él tenía a su hermana mayor y eso era lo único que necesitaba._

_Pero sus pensamientos no podían alejarse de esa desastrosa cena de Navidad, así que se dedicó a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en algo más, o mejor dicho, en alguien más, en una niña de cabello negro, lacio y muy largo, ojos color avellana y una piel tan blanca como la nieve que veía caer al mirar la ventana, el pequeño Tom se preguntaba ¿Cómo había sido la víspera de Navidad de Chris? ¿La había pasado bien? Él no tenía idea de por qué se hacía tales preguntas, pero suponía que tal vez era porque le gustaría en algún futuro poder pasarla con ella…_

/

Despertó e inmediatamente gruñó al hacerlo, el frío era tanto que ni con todas las mantas que había tomado para cubrirse pudo mantenerse caliente para volver a dormir, se sentó en la cama mientras tallaba sus ojos y lanzaba un largo bostezo, se estiró un par de veces y luego miró por la ventana, todo era blanco afuera, sonrió levemente, sin embargo, la sonrisa desapareció cuando apenas comenzaba a formarse al recordar el día que era.

—Joder, desearía ser un puto oso y poder ser capaz de hibernar— se dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Una vez más como cada año era veinticuatro de diciembre y cierta pelinegra no estaba muy contenta con ese hecho, en realidad, no estaba nada contenta, diciembre no era su mes favorito, pero ese día era el más odiado, más odiado que San Valentín, no sólo significaba villancicos por doquier e hipocresía derramándose en todos lados —más de lo habitual—, sino que también significaba que estaría completamente sola, algo a lo que estaba más que acostumbrada, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no le importaba.

Decidió levantarse en lugar de quedarse ahí lamentándose acerca de la fecha, no se molestó en quitarse la pijama, no iba a salir a ningún lado, así que lo único que hizo fue abrigarse mejor, colocándose un suéter de lana y una sudadera, ambos de color negro, bajó y comenzó con su tarea de preparar chocolate caliente, pues su única actividad programada era quedarse en su cama todo el día viendo películas de terror, y una persona normal diría ¿Películas de terror? ¿No querrás decir películas navideñas? Pero sería una gran ironía decir que una chica que odia la Navidad la pasará viendo películas de Navidad en Navidad, podría decirse que para Chris quizás la película perfecta ése día era "El Grinch" pero ella no tenía interés en cambiar su opinión acerca de la época.

Pero volviendo a nuestra historia y a lo que realmente interesa, se limitó a quedarse ahí, observando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios el momento en el que Leatherface tomó a Pam y la colgó en un gancho para carne, porque sí, era más que obvio que vería La Masacre de Texas, entonces el sonido del timbre interrumpió su preciado momento, roló los ojos con fastidio y puso pausa a la película, claro, ella era cortés en ocasiones, bajó y abrió la puerta, arrepintiéndose en el momento en que lo hizo.

—We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year— una familia sonriente comenzó a cantarle alegremente, ella sólo pudo observarlos irritada, la madre y el padre, ambos parecían de esas parejas melosas que se hablaban en diminutivo o tenían apodos como "osito" o "cariñito", los hijos, un niño y una niña, cuyos rostros realmente eran angelicales, pero el hecho de que estuvieran ahí cantándole canciones que odiaba escuchar les quitaba toda la ternura que pudieran poseer.

Al terminar la canción se detuvieron un segundo para respirar y procedieron a abrir la boca para hablar.

—Muy buenos días señorita somos…— habló la madre, pero Chris la silenció de inmediato, no hacía falta escuchar lo que tenían para decirle, seguramente era algo relacionado con "Brindar un cálido entretenimiento a todo el mundo sin ningún fin más que el de alegrarle la vida a aquellos que escuchen sus voces".

—Lamento decirles que escogieron la casa equivocada y tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con una amargada y áspera chica, es decir yo ¿Y saben qué más? La única razón por la que vi esto fue por lástima, así que pueden irse a alegrarle el día a alguien más— sonrió ampliamente y les cerró la puerta en la cara **(Lol que maldita xD)**

Regresó corriendo a su habitación y retomó su posición en la cama, reanudando su película, sonriendo ante las sádicas imágenes que se presentaban en la pantalla, pronto —después de unos diez minutos tal vez— el timbre sonó nuevamente, pero claro que no iba a bajar de nuevo, simplemente lo ignoró, tocaron de nuevo e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, cinco segundos, el timbre volvió a sonar, no le importó en lo más mínimo, pero después una gran furia comenzó a emerger dentro de ella, "ding ding ding" era todo lo que podía escuchar, se levantó y bajó las escaleras con una rapidez impresionante.

—¡Carajo es que una no puede…!

—¡Chrisy!

No pudo ni terminar la frase al abrir la puerta porque su tío se había abalanzado sobre ella para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—Ya basta Jared, vas a asfixiarla— la mujer detrás de él sonrió alegremente ante la escena que se posaba frente a sus lindos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó confundida.

—Me rompes el corazón Chris, esperaba escuchar un "Oh Jared, oh Joanne, me alegro tanto de verlos, los he extrañado con locura"— dijo el hombre dramáticamente, fingiendo llorar desconsolado.

—A veces me pregunto como es que no te convertiste en actor— mencionó su esposa.

Chris sonrió levemente, por supuesto que los había extrañado, y estaba de lo más contenta al verlos, pero aún continuaba confundida.

—Los extrañé muchísimo, pero aún no contestan a mi pregunta— arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hemos venido a pasar la Navidad con ustedes— dijo Joanne tomando sus manos emocionada.

—Esta broma no me hace gracia.

—No es una broma Chris, pasaremos la Navidad aquí con ustedes— Jared se acercó y posó su mano en su cabeza, revolviéndole el cabello dulcemente.

—Sí bueno, será sólo conmigo porque sabemos bien quien no estará presente.

—Esta vez te aseguro que lo estará.

Roló los ojos y lanzó una risa sarcástica cuando escuchó aquellas palabras de su tío, eran las mismas palabras que ella se había repetido desde los diez hasta los catorce y luego se dio por vencida.

—Jared, lo que acabas de decirme es mi versión de "Santa vendrá esta noche", ambos sabemos que realmente no lo hará, él llamará de nuevo, dirá que tiene mucho trabajo por lo cual no podrá llegar y no se aparecerá hasta que todos se hayan ido a dormir, me da mucha pena el que hayan venido hasta aquí en vano— se giró para volver a su habitación, siendo detenida en el acto por Joanne.

—Sé que ya no crees que pueda suceder pequeña pero será diferente esta vez— le sonrió y Chris casi le creyó.

—Y volvemos a caer en la mentira de Santa, por favor, yo vivo con él, yo lo veo todos los días, no existe ninguna esperanza de que sea diferente.

—Lo será porque no diremos nada— Jared le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Se refiere— comenzó Joanne —A que será como una fiesta sorpresa, Jared, tu y yo sabemos que pasará la Navidad con nosotros, pero él no.

La menor la miró confundida, sin entender aún a qué se refería con eso.

—No comprendo.

—No necesitas hacerlo, al menos no ahora, lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento, por lo pronto tienes una cita conmigo, el espejo, un poco de maquillaje y un hermoso vestido— la empujó en dirección a las escaleras.

—Un momento, si piensas que vas a arreglarme estas equivocada, no me voy a…

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar el aura tan tenebrosa que de pronto comenzó a rodear a la mayor, sus ojos mirándola severamente y una siniestra sonrisa que le indicaba que tenía que obedecer.

—Christine Evans, sube esas escaleras o te obligaré.

—Das miedo cuando quieres…

—¡Por eso me casé con ella!— Jared rió mirándolas a ambas.

—Mientras nosotras nos encargamos de la belleza tu te encargas de la cena— le dijo Joanne a su esposo —Trata de no incendiar nada de nuevo por favor.

—¡Eso sólo pasó una vez!— fueron las palabras que ambas escucharon mientras la de cabello cobrizo obligaba a la pelinegra a subir las escaleras.

/

El chico tuvo que frenar sus impulsos de suicidarse por tercera vez en el día, se encontraba en el supermercado —el cual estaba saturado de gente— con su padre, empujando un carrito lleno hasta el tope de todos los ingredientes que se necesitaban para la cena de esa noche, el mayor estaba como loco, corría de un lado para otro, depositando cosas en el carrito, iba de acá para allá y de allá para acá.

—Dime de nuevo ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?— preguntó el de ojos ámbar irritado.

—Porque la familia de Anna vendrá con ella ésta noche y quiero que todo salga perfecto— contestó el hombre mejor conocido como el oficial Connors, pero el chico lo llamaba papá.

—¿Y tenías que arrastrarme a mí hasta esto?

—Soy tu padre, es mi deber martirizarte de vez en cuando.

"¿De vez en cuándo o siempre?" pensó Tom poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Crees que les guste el jugo de arándanos?

—No tengo idea y no me importa— contestó cortante.

—Lo llevaremos de todos modos.

—Aún no entiendo como es que aceptaste que su familia viniera.

—Acepté porque la amo.

—Amas follartela, eso quedaría mejor en la frase— sonrió de lado sabiendo que tenía razón, la novia de su padre, o mejor dicho, intento de novia, era una hermosa mujer sin duda, alta, pelirroja, una figura escultural, ojos azules, unos diez años más joven que su padre.

Nunca se interesó por saber como es que se habían conocido ni como empezaron su relación, él simplemente los encontró tirando una vez que entró sin avisar a la habitación del hombre creyendo que no había nadie en casa, claro que la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento fue monumental y también quiso vomitar, vamos, no debe ser nada agradable encontrar a tu padre teniendo sexo con una mujer que parece actriz porno. Después de eso todo continuó normalmente, le daba igual la relación entre ambos adultos, pero esa noche no le daba igual, en primer lugar, porque él aborrecía la Navidad, en segundo, ya conocía a parte de la familia de Anna, tenían demasiados niños para su gusto, y él no pensaba hacerla de niñera.

—Thomas— regañó el hombre —No te permito usar ese tipo de lenguaje en mi presencia.

—Sabes que no soy una blanca paloma.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, después de la cantidad de novias que has llevado a casa puedo imaginármelo.

—No son novias, son amigas con ciertos derechos— bufó.

—Espero que esos "derechos" no te pasen factura después porque yo no te apoyaré si alguna resulta embarazada, en serio Tom, no puedo creerlo, eres un cretino.

—Tú y mi madre me criaron creo que es normal que lo sea— escupió sus palabras como veneno y el hombre sólo le dirigió una mirada gélida que en realidad no le importó —Como sea ¿Cómo piensas cocinar todo esto? Te recuerdo que no eres buen chef.

—No lo haré yo sólo, tendré algo de ayuda.

—Yo no ayudaré en nada.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? No hablaba de ti, hablaba de tu madre.

Tom tuvo que reprimir una risa que iba a salir combinada con un grito de horror, algo le decía que esa no sería la mejor combinación pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento, quizás la cena tomara un rumbo interesante y divertido esa noche gracias a eso.

—Ahora espera aquí, iré por un pastel de queso con zarzamoras, a Anna le encanta.

Lo dejó ahí plantado en la sección de congelados, desapareciendo como rayo por ese pastel para su querida Anna.

—A Anna le gusta esto, a Anna le gusta lo otro, Anna, Anna, Anna, que asco— suspiró.

Se distrajo cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, lo sacó y admiró el nombre de su hermana mayor en la pantalla, se apresuró a contestar emocionado.

—¡Tommy!— saludó ella.

—Por favor dime que ya llegaste y que me sacarás de la pesadilla— imploró.

—En realidad, ése es el motivo de mi llamada…— él notó el tono que empleó en esas palabras.

—No me esta gustando la manera en la que está yendo ésta conversación.

—Lo siento Tom.

—¡Susan no! ¡Por favor tienes que llegar, no puedes abandonarme ahora!

—Lo lamento en serio, te lo juro, pero salió un compromiso de última hora y no me es posible cancelarlo.

Cuarta vez, ya era la cuarta vez en la que pensaba en el suicidio ese día, apretó el puente de su nariz con su índice y su pulgar.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedes cancelarlo?

—Sabes que tú y mi trabajo son lo más importante, pero ésta vez tendré que elegir al trabajo.

—De acuerdo, ya encontraré la manera de lidiar con esto— suspiró abatido, sin su hermana ahí estaba seguro de que perdería el control.

—Te quiero Tommy, estaré ahí en unos días para verte ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, yo también te quiero.

Después de esas últimas palabras se despidieron y colgaron, su padre volvió justo en el momento en que guardaba de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Sigamos— dijo el hombre depositando el pastel en el carrito con sumo cuidado.

"Será una larga, larga noche".

/

—Por dios, mírate te ves increíble, estás tan hermosa— Joanne estaba que echaba chispas de la emoción al ver su gran obra de arte.

La mujer siempre había querido tener una hija a la cual mimar y tratar como una muñeca siempre que quisiera, había sido difícil convencer a Chris de dejarla transformarla, pues siempre que la veía estaba enfundada en negro nada más, y no es como que no le gustara, ella había amado a Chris como a la hermana menor que siempre deseó, si ella quería ser punk, gótica, emo o lo que se le pegara la gana Joanne la apoyaba, pero siempre había fantaseado con arreglarla, desde que la conoció pensó al momento de verla que la pelinegra parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con esa piel tan blanca que había heredado de su madre y la cabellera tan larga que solía poseer, había fantaseado con arreglarla a su antojo alguna vez, y por fin lo había logrado.

—Yo diría que estoy viendo a otra persona— Chris entrecerró los ojos y se acercó al espejo —¿De verdad tenías que rizarme el cabello?

—Te queda bien, tu rostro necesitaba un pequeño cambio.

—Puedo aceptar lo de rizarlo, pero el que lo hayas recogido con estos— tocó los listones rojos que recogían un poco su cabello —Bien, al menos me has dejado el flequillo como siempre ¿Pero que hay con este maquillaje?

—Quería verte sin tanto negro por una vez.

Admiró su rostro, sus ojos avellana se veían aún más grandes, tenían un aspecto tierno y ligeramente sensual, delineados delicadamente y con una sombra plateada, sus pestañas largas los enmarcaban perfectamente, sus mejillas con un poco de rubor y sus labios pintados de un rosa pálido que los hacía ver en cierta manera deseables.

—Me siento tan rara…

—Te ves hermosa, así que bajemos ahora.

La siguió fuera de su habitación, deteniéndose antes frente al espejo, admirando el vestido que Jared y Joanne le habían obsequiado, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor al recordar que era como revivir lo que había pasado cuando ella tenía diez años, sin embargo no era igual, su cabello estaba peinado diferente, su rostro se veía diferente, ese vestido no era tan inocente como el de aquel entonces, tampoco su figura, a pesar de que le gustaba lo que veía no le gustaba lo que sentía.

Bajó junto con Joanne, quien la presentó frente a Jared como si fuera una modelo, el hombre se quedó mirándola embelesado, recordando su imagen de ella a los diez años, su corazón se oprimió en su pecho, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se lanzó a abrazarla, llorando dramáticamente.

—¡Jared vas a arruinar su maquillaje!— protestó Joanne.

—¡Se ve tan adorable!— repetía una y otra vez.

—Ya basta— dijo Chris frunciendo el ceño y apartándolo —No sé porque se esfuerzan tanto en esto, de cualquier modo no va a venir.

—Por favor deja tu pesimismo de lado por unas cuantas horas y ayúdame con ese pay que sé te sale tan bien.

—No voy a…

—¡Meh!— interrumpió.

—Jared no…

—¡MEH DIJE! A hornear.

Chris suspiró, sabiendo que no podría convencerlo, Jared siempre había sido persistente, al igual que su madre, y sabía que conseguía todo lo que quería cada vez que se lo proponía "Será mejor que me resigne".

/

"Respira Thomas, respira, sólo has de cuenta como que no sucede nada" pensaba mientras golpeaba el piso repetidamente con su pie, cuando su madre llegó de inmediato supo que nada saldría bien, pues ni él ni su padre esperaban que apareciera con su nuevo novio, un hombre bastante apuesto y joven, Tom y el nuevo juguete de su madre podían escuchar como en la cocina sus padres estaban gritándose, como siempre.

Examinó detenidamente al que estaba frente a él, cabello castaño, ojos grises, piel blanca, un poco de barba, el tipo seguro iba por los treinta y tantos, "Mierda ¿Por qué no pueden conseguirse unos de su edad?"

—Así que Thomas ¿No?— se esforzó por empezar la conversación, Tom asintió —Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te dijo? A puesto a que dijo que soy un pésimo estudiante y un mujeriego— sonrió casi orgulloso.

—Eeeh…no…ella dijo otro tipo de cosas.

—Dijiste que tu nombre era Steven ¿Cierto?

El otro asintió sonriente.

—¿No te da pena salir con una mujer mayor que tú?

—La edad no importa cuando se trata del amor Thomas— le dijo de manera hipócrita.

—Claro, entonces supongo que bajo esos términos la pedofilia está bien.

Steven estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente, el timbre sonó y Tom se apresuró a abrir la puerta, Anna pronto lo abrazó con fuerza como si fueran los mejores amigos.

—¡Feliz Navidad Tommy!— saludó.

Tom la apartó de inmediato y ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo, la joven mujer se apresuró hacia la sala.

—¿Dónde está tu padre?

—En la cocina.

—¿Anna?— la pelirroja desvió la mirada al escuchar que alguien llamaba su nombre.

Steven y ella intercambiaron una mirada asombrada que contenía un ligero toque de nerviosismo.

—¡Steven! Que sorpresa...¿Qué haces aquí?— habló entre dientes.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— Tom los observó atentamente.

—Claro, somos…— empezó Steven.

—Buenos amigos— finalizó Anna de inmediato.

Su padre salió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de la chica y corrió a llenarla de abrazos y besos, Tom sólo reprimió sus ganas de vomitar, pronto y para su desgracia los familiares de Anna comenzaron a llegar y la casa pronto se llenó de tantas personas que apenas y podía moverse, los niños que llegaron —hijos de los hermanos que tenía la muchacha— corrían por todos lados, a Tom le parecía que eran como cucarachas a las que deseaba aplastar, si por él fuera los encerraba a todos en una sola jaula sin importarle el hecho de que el objeto fuera demasiado pequeño como para que cupieran todos.

La cena fue totalmente incómoda, las conversaciones entre los adultos lo aturdían, los niños gritando y riendo le provocaban un dolor de cabeza, se preguntaba cómo o por qué los padres no decían ni hacían nada, durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo ahí el único pensamiento que tuvo fue el de huir, los familiares de Anna lo acosaban con preguntas incómodas que él evadía.

—Pero miren nada más que chico tan guapo— una mujer regordeta que portaba un espantoso vestido de color verde —Tom pensó en cuanto la miró que ella podría hacerse pasar por el árbol— se acercó a él y le apretó las mejillas.

La alejó de él con asco y se escabulló hasta su habitación rápidamente, logrando no ser visto por su padre ni su madre ni nadie más en la casa, se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba, se le ocurrió que podría irse del lugar y nadie se daría cuenta, aquella idea lo motivó, por lo que se colocó un abrigo bastante grueso de color azul marino, guantes y una bufanda gris.

Al salir de la habitación un niño lo interceptó, el pequeño era adorable, pero Tom pensó que era totalmente repulsivo en ese momento.

—¿Por qué estás vestido así?— le preguntó.

—No es tu asunto— contestó gruñendo.

—¿Irás a algún lado?

—Sí.

—¿A dónde?

—A donde sea.

—¿Dónde es eso?

Trató de encontrar algo con lo que pudiera distraer al infante para que saliera de su camino.

—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a algún lado?— le sugirió inclinándose ante el pequeño tratando de sonreír amablemente.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Respiró hondo para no darse contra la pared, inspiró y exhaló repetidas veces.

—Bien.

Tomó al niño de la mano y lo llevó hasta el baño que estaba en el pasillo, pero al abrir la puerta la imagen con la que se encontró no fue muy de su agrado, primero estuvo algo conmocionado con la escena y luego sólo frunció el ceño, antes de adentrarse en su habitación había notado que ni Anna ni Steven se encontraban por ningún lado, ahora sabía el motivo por el cual no los había visto desde hacía un largo rato.

Se encontraban en una posición bastante sugerente, la ropa desarreglada, el cabello revuelto, el calor que había en el pequeño cuarto logró empañar el espejo.

—Vaya, vaya— dijo, llamando la atención de ambos, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados besándose y tocándose sobre la ropa como para percatarse por su cuenta, lo miraron con temor en los ojos y Tom sonrió irónicamente —Ahora puedo ver que realmente son muy buenos amigos.

—E-Esto no es lo que parece— dijo Anna apartando a Steven.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

Salió del baño rápidamente, no es como que fuera a ir a contarle a sus padres que sus respectivas parejas eran amantes, esa no era la intensión, él sólo quería salir del lugar inmediatamente para no tener que seguir aguantando a todos los hipócritas que se encontraban en su "hogar".

—¡Tom!— la voz de Anna lo alcanzó —Espera, lo que viste allá fue…

—Sé perfectamente lo que vi.

—Steven y yo sólo somos…

—No necesitas explicarme nada, creo que puedo entender lo que ustedes dos son.

—¿Le contarás a tu padre?— preguntó, la angustia brillaba en sus ojos, él arqueó una ceja al notar su expresión —Es sólo que…si le cuentas…¿No crees que sería algo egoísta de tu parte? Es decir, deberías verlo cuando está conmigo, es muy feliz ¿No quieres destruir esa felicidad cierto?

Tom rió al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Sabes algo? No pensaba decir nada porque realmente no es mi asunto, pero creo que me has hecho cambiar de opinión— se giró y divisó a su padre no muy lejos, pero se perdió pronto entre la multitud de personas en toda la casa.

—Espera— lo detuvo y lo pegó a la pared —Podemos arreglar esto de otra manera— lo miró de manera provocativa mientras dirigía sus manos a sus pantalones y hacía un ademán de comenzar a desabrochar su cinturón.

Al ver sus intensiones la tomó firmemente de las muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza, estaba llegando a su límite y una creciente furia estaba a punto de explotar.

—Eres una puta.

—¿Tom?— escuchó la voz de su padre y ambos lo miraron, ella temiendo que hubiera escuchado la conversación anterior —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Anna vio esto como una oportunidad, se liberó del agarre del muchacho y como la "buena actriz" que era comenzó con su historia.

—Lamento decirte esto cariño, pero tu hijo ha tratado de seducirme— dijo ante la atenta mirada estupefacta del hombre —Me he rehusado pero él simplemente ha insistido.

Tom roló los ojos e intercambió una mirada con su padre, quien no sabía como reaccionar.

—Viejo, piensa lo que quieras, yo me iré de aquí— apartó al hombre y cruzando rápidamente la sala de estar, evitando a cualquiera que se le atravesara logró escapar del martirio.

/

Las cosas con Chris tampoco iban de lo mejor, al llegar su padre una tensión se instaló en el ambiente, la cual se podía cortar con un cuchillo, al parecer la idea de una cena sorpresa no le agradó en lo más mínimo, sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse, los cubiertos chocando contra los platos era lo único que perturbaba la "calma" que reinaba entre todos.

—Y…entonces ¿Qué tal has estado Joe?— se aventuró Joanne a preguntar.

—Bien— fue su respuesta.

Ella miró a Jared, como tratando de comunicarle que hiciera algo para lograr que todos disfrutaran como una familia, él entendió el mensaje, sonrió nerviosamente y se irguió.

—Chris ¿Tienes algo para contarnos?— ella levantó su mirada de su plato, sus manos estaban temblando debido a lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

—Em…no, no realmente.

—¿Qué hay de la escuela?— siguió Joanne.

—Ja, gran tema de conversación— mencionó Joseph, llamando la atención de todos —No creo que quieran saber.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente?— Chris frunció el ceño al escucharlo.

—Nada, sólo que tú y la escuela no son el mejor tema, a menos que quieras tenerlos al tanto de tus pésimas calificaciones en los últimos años.

—¿Decepcionado por no tener una hija genio?— escupió su pregunta con un ligero tono de burla —O quizás sólo decepcionado por tenerme a mí como hija.

Al notar que una discusión comenzaba a formarse Joanne y Jared se apresuraron a interrumpir.

—¿Saben qué? Creo que hablar sobre la escuela no es demasiado grato ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— la mujer dirigió su pregunta hacia Joseph.

—Seguro el trabajo es demasiado interesante— dijo Chris sin poder frenar sus palabras.

—¿Podrías explicarnos lo que quieres decir con eso Christine?— pidió su padre frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Sólo decía— se encogió de hombros.

—Si tienes algo que decir entonces dilo ahora— la retó.

—Bu-Buena idea, hablemos sobre lo que cada uno piensa— sugirió Jared.

—Perfecto, porque tengo varias cosas que quisiera decir— se levantó.

—Te escuchamos.

—En primer lugar toda esta cena es una completa farsa— mencionó la pelinegra.

Jared y Joanne se miraron entre ellos, ella lo observó con una mirada de reproche, "Bien hecho genio" pensó, luego miraron a Chris y luego a Joseph, ella estaba parada, tomando una actitud amenazante, mientras que su padre aguardaba pacientemente a que hablara, retándola silenciosamente.

—Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Vaya, que alegría me da eso, casi tanta como que estés aquí por primera vez.

—¡¿Qué más?! ¡Anda dilo!— se levantó igualmente.

—¡¿Por qué no te vas cómo antes?! ¡Admite que odias estar aquí, admite que odias estar conmigo o simplemente admite que me odias!

El hombre se quedó callado por un momento mirándola estupefacto.

—¿Ahora vas no tienes nada que decir? Genial, entonces voy a seguir, he estado aguardando mucho tiempo para decir esto.

—Chris…— su tío trató de tranquilizarla.

—¿Sabes tú que odio este día? ¿Sabes el motivo por el cual lo aborrezco?

—Christine, siéntate— ordenó Joseph, no deseando oír lo que ella tenía que decir.

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a callarme ni a ordenarme nada!

—Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente.

—¡Me importa un carajo! Yo no quiero ser amable.

—¡Entonces déjame decirte algo! Sí, tienes razón, odio estar aquí, odio estar contigo, y sí, sí te odio— finalizó con una mirada severa, Chris creyó que lloraría al escucharlo, era duro saberlo, pero era más duro que él lo confirmara en voz alta, sin embargo respiró hondo.

—¡Muy bien, ustedes dos, ya basta!— intervino Joanne levantándose igualmente —Por favor, tenemos que…

—No, olvídalo, me voy de aquí— salió de la cocina, se envolvió con un abrigo y una bufanda, se enfundó unos guantes y salió al frío.

Caminaba tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, miró hacia arriba encontrándose con un cielo oscuro y estrellado.

—¡Estúpida estrella!— gritó exasperada —¡Gracias por nada!

Continuó caminando, con pasos firmes, temblando por la gran rabia que la embargaba, llegó sin darse cuenta hasta una plaza, las luces y la música la rodeaban y eso sólo la hacía sentir más enferma, decidió sentarse en una banca y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, rememoraba los acontecimientos anteriores y todo lo que podía sentir era enojo y tristeza, esa sin duda había sido la peor Navidad de todas.

—¿Chris?

Giró al rostro al escuchar su nombre y se encontró con la persona menos esperada sentada a su lado, frunció el ceño.

—Oh no, tú no ¿Es que ésta noche no puede ir peor?

Tom sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho al escuchar sus palabras de desprecio, claro que no lo demostró, aquello sólo se quedó guardado bien adentro.

—¿No crees que hace demasiado frío como para estar aquí afuera estas horas?— preguntó suspirando.

—No te importa— contestó fríamente, casi tanto como el clima —Además, prefiero estar aquí congelándome antes que regresar a mi casa.

—Compartimos el mismo sentimiento…

Ella lo observó, nunca pensó verlo con ese aspecto tan ensombrecido, normalmente Tom era más alegre, nunca lo había visto deprimido o enojado, solía sonreír todo el tiempo y le parecía extremadamente raro.

—¿Una cena desastrosa?— preguntó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por interesarse, se maldijo internamente, ni siquiera debía importarle, pero por alguna razón quiso realizar aquella pregunta.

—Un asco— contestó —Odio ésta época, siempre es lo mismo.

—¿Te refieres a gente hipócrita, falsas promesas y la mentira de Falso Clause?

—Yo prefiero llamarlo Mierda Clause.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario, Chris se sorprendió nuevamente, apenas y había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con él antes cuando se le insinuaba o quería invitarla a salir y esas incluían llamarlo bastardo, estúpido o imbécil. Por el contrario para él su risa fue como música para sus oídos, se sintió encantado en realidad, la primera vez que podía hablarle sin que lo insultara y el fingiera molestarse, entonces surgió una idea, ambos habían tenido una espantosa noche por lo que pudo notar y de repente recordó cuando de niño fantaseaba sobre pasar una Navidad con ella, vio ésta como la oportunidad perfecta y se levantó entusiasmado.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Huh?

—Ha sido una horrible noche, detestable sin duda ¿Por qué no arreglarlo?— ella lo miró arqueando ambas cejas y con la confusión brillando en sus ojos —Tengamos nuestra propia Navidad.

Le extendió su mano, no iba a dudar en rechazar la idea, pero entonces pensó, si volvía a su casa entonces tendría que lidiar con su padre y eso era algo que no quería hacer, las posibilidades de pasar un buen rato con Tom tal vez eran escasas, pues no tenía idea de qué era lo que él estaba planeando, pero decidió que prefería eso a seguir sentada ahí congelándose.

Tomó su mano y un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del muchacho.

—No me acostaré contigo si es lo que estas pensando— sentenció y eso sólo lo hizo reír.

—Sí creo que estoy consciente de ello.

—En serio, te lo advierto, intenta algo y te…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase él la jaló y obligó a comenzar a caminar con él.

—Tranquilízate, tengo una mejor idea.

/

—¿Ésta era tu idea? ¿Traerme por comida que sabe a mierda?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño en el momento en que Tom salió del establecimiento con la bolsa llena de hamburguesas, pues estaban afuera de un Burguer King.

—Yo no dije que íbamos a comerlas— sonrió de lado, ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de Chris.

Le quitó la bolsa y al abrirla estaba casi llena de Whoppers Jr.

—¿Cuántas compraste?

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que haremos con ellas.

—¿Y qué se supone que haremos con ellas?

Él volvió a sonreírle, una sonrisa verdaderamente encantadora que estaba segura nunca había visto en él, lo siguió cuando comenzó a caminar, las calles a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de nieve, luces, música navideña inundaba sus oídos, caminaron por un buen rato, ella sin tener ninguna idea de a dónde iban, podría estar engañándola para conducirla a un callejón y violarla y ella ni en cuenta, salió de sus extrañas cavilaciones cuando chocó con él.

—¡Oye! ¡Al menos avísame que vas a detenerte!— miró en dirección en la que él estaba viendo, una vivienda bastante linda por fuera, adornada con luces y cubierta por la nieve como todas las demás —¿En dónde estamos?

—En mi casa— su voz adquirió un leve tono de enojo, al observar el auto de Anna aún aparcado afuera, al menos el resto de su familia e había ido, las luces adentro de la casa estaban apagadas, seguramente ella había logrado volver a seducir a su padre.

—¿Y…?

—Dime ¿No te dan ganas de volver a ser una chica "rebelde" aunque sea por una sola vez?— le dijo cambiando de tema.

—Eso qué tiene que ver— lo miró esbozar una mueca llena de malicia y supo al instante eso a lo que él se refería cuando vio la hamburguesas —¿Acaso piensas vandalizar tu propia casa?

—No— señaló un BMW rojo estacionado afuera —¿Ves ese auto?

—No estoy ciega Connors, por supuesto que lo veo ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Bien, es el auto de la novia de mi padre, quien lo está engañando con el novio de mi madre, los descubrí hace un rato a punto de pasarla bien en mi baño, la muy zorra quiso seducirme para no decir nada y luego le dijo a mi padre que traté de follármela.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, Chris le había arrebatado la bolsa y no dudó en lanzarle una hamburguesa al auto ante la atenta mirada del de ojos ámbar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó cuando lo notó mirándola estupefacto —No lo hago por ti, es sólo que la venganza me parece divertida— sacó otra hamburguesa y se la entregó —Además, ésta es tu idea, si nos descubren te echaré toda la culpa y diré que me obligaste.

Él se echó a reír y procedieron a continuar lanzándole la comida al auto, la alarma se encendió cuando una de las hamburguesas, creando un escándalo y causando que las luces en la casa se encendieran de repente, ambos se detuvieron, con nuevas municiones en las manos.

—Mierda, seguro se despertaron— dijo Chris.

—Es hora de correr— la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron, como si acabaran de cometer un robo y estuvieran escapando de la policía, sus risas resonaban en toda la calle y las personas que los veían pasar sólo se preguntaban qué era tan gracioso.

Se detuvieron después de unas cuantas cuadras, ambos exhaustos por la carrera que habían emprendido minutos antes, tosiendo un poco, respirando agitados y sin poder parar de reír, se dieron cuanta de que estaban parados frente a un parque, el cual estaba inundado por la nieve, Chris miró el lugar maravillada debido al manto blanco que lo cubría.

Avanzó mientras admiraba los árboles, los juegos para los niños, todo, recordó que realmente nunca tuvo la oportunidad de jugar en la nieve cuando era pequeña, cuando su madre vivía solía ser demasiado enfermiza, apenas y se exponía un poco a una ligera brisa invernal y pescaba un resfriado terrible, después de la muerte de la mujer no tenía a nadie que la llevara afuera para vigilarla y ya que no era muy sociable tampoco tenía amigos con los cuales jugar.

Tom la observaba atentamente, nunca había visto sus ojos brillar con tanta emoción y eso sin duda lo conmovió.

—Ey— le dijo —¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?— preguntó. **(Léase con voz de Anna de Frozen plox xD okya dejaré de meterme ._.)**

—¿Un muñeco?

—Sí, ya sabes, un muñeco de nieve.

Ella asintió emocionada, dejando esa actitud tan seria que a todos les mostraba siempre, era una niña de nuevo que sólo deseaba jugar a algo que no conocía, ambos se apresuraron a reunir la nieve, la acomodaban perfectamente, hubo un momento en el que sus manos se rozaron, pero incluso cuando los guantes de ambos les negaban el contacto piel con piel Tom pudo sentir una especie de toques eléctricos recorrerle, la observó con adoración, admirando una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos que resplandecían.

Chris se fue de repente y volvió casi de inmediato con dos ramas de un árbol, colocándolas a ambos lados del muñeco como si fueran sus brazos, estaba lista para quitarse la bufanda que tenía, pero Tom la detuvo y se quitó la suya rodeando la parte que correspondía al cuello con ella.

—Cogerás un resfriado Connors— apuntó.

—Mejor que sea yo a que seas tú— soltó sin ser consciente de sus palabras, sorprendiéndola, lo observó extrañada y al notar su mirada se sonrojó furiosamente —Eh… creo que le hace falta un rostro.

Chris lo miró y colocó su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa.

—Tienes razón— buscó por todos lados y localizó la bolsa de hamburguesas, la cual habían dejado en el suelo cuando comenzaron, la tomó y sacó la última que quedaba —Aún nos queda esta, podemos darle un poco de utilidad.

La abrieron, colocaron dos rodajas de tomate como los ojos y un trozo de lechuga como boca.

—Se ve algo…— trató de decir Tom.

—Deforme— completó Chris, se miraron y volvieron a reírse a carcajadas por el aspecto que tenía su muñeco —Bien no importa, lo adoro.

—Necesita un nombre.

—Hmmm…llamémoslo Snow Flake.

—¿Snow…Flake?

Asintió sonriente, él correspondió a la sonrisa y corrió por una rama que fuera mucho más larga que las que habían utilizado para los brazos de Snow Flake, cuando la tuvo volvió corriendo y se situó a su lado, alzó la vara frente a él y se irguió.

—Bienvenido al mundo Snow Flake, el primer muñeco de nieve con ojos de tomate y boca de lechuga.

Tom tuvo una idea de repente y le dio un ligero golpe a Chris en el hombro.

—¡Ey, creí que estábamos llevando la fiesta en paz!— gruñó y él la picó en el estómago con la rama.

—Eh tienes que defenderte o será demasiado sencillo matarte— bromeó.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Es una espada.

Chris lo miró y comprendió a qué se refería, pensó que era una idea demasiado infantil, ponerse a jugar como si fueran espadachines era cosa de críos, mas sin embargo no le importó si se veía demasiado infantil, corrió por una vara igual de grande y se dispusieron a comenzar con su lucha, riendo y esquivando cada golpe que trataban de dar, retrocedían y se retaban, parecía que estaban ejecutando un extraño baile, por un momento Chris se distrajo cuando notó que comenzaba a nevar levemente, Tom aprovechó esto y dándole un último y ligero golpe en el pecho la hizo desestabilizarse, cayó sentada en un columpio.

—Parece que te gané— comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa que la hizo sonrojarse por alguna extraña razón, correspondió a su sonrisa y luego Tom le hizo compañía sentado en el otro columpio.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó y él la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué odias la Navidad?

Tom suspiró y lo meditó por un momento.

—Bien, por alguna razón a mis padres les daba por pelear bastante cada Navidad, siempre eran gritos, insultos, amenazas acerca de quien dejaba a quien, eso como niño te deprime bastante— se encogió de hombros —Me hice la idea de que era una especie de maldición, sus peleas más fuertes las tenían en Navidad así que comencé a odiarlo…¿Qué hay de ti?

—Siempre tengo que pasarla sola, bueno, todo el tiempo lo estoy, pero se suponía que era una época en la que debía estar feliz con mi…familia— dijo mirado hacia el suelo —Desde que…bueno…desde que mi madre murió mi papá no ha vuelto a ser el mismo conmigo, es como si me odiara— ella no sabía por qué razón estaba contándole a Tom su situación familiar, pero se sentía tan a gusto y en paz con él que no pudo evitar sincerarse —Cada Navidad la he pasado sola desde los diez, intenté que eso cambiara pero a él no pareció gustarle, en cambio fue como si su odio incrementara, así que aborrezco la Navidad, es algo injusto…

—Ver que todo el mundo es feliz excepto tú— completó él.

Chris lo miró sorprendida por al fin encontrarse a alguien que comprendiera la manera en la que ella se sentía, ese sentimiento fue tan reconfortante para ella, así que sonrió levemente.

—Vaya ¿Quién diría que de todas las personas en el mundo serías tú el que me comprendería?— él le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miró al cielo, una estrella surcó rápidamente con un fugaz destello el oscuro manto.

—Una estrella fugaz— pronunció.

Entonces ella lo comprendió de inmediato al levantar la mirada, su deseo, ése que creyó nunca se cumpliría cuando lo deseó hacía siete años lo había hecho, miró a Tom mientras él cerraba los ojos, estaba incrédula, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había estado sola en Navidad y ese pensamiento casi hizo que se pusiera a llorar.

—¿No vas a pedir un deseo?— preguntó el de ojos ámbar al abrirlos y darse cuenta de que Chris lo miraba atentamente, no se esperó que ella le sonriera de manera cálida y luego negara.

—El mío ya se cumplió.

Tom la miró desconcertado arqueando una ceja y luego se fijó que para su gran suerte había muérdago adornando la barra horizontal de donde se sostenían ambos columpios.

—Vaya, creo que el mío está a punto de cumplirse.

—¿Eh?

El momento fue casi tan efímero como la estrella, los ojos de Chris se abrieron a más no poder cuando él se impulsó hacia delante y la besó, los labios de Tom a pesar de estar fríos habían dejado una especie de agradable ardor en los de ella, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y su expresión logró hacer que el chico riera a carcajadas.

—T-Tú…— titubeó, su mente apenas podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar, y más por el hecho de que le había robado su primer beso —¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién rayos te permitió hacer eso?!

Tom salió corriendo mientras seguía riendo y Chris lo correteaba aparentemente furiosa.

—¡Cuando te atrape te mataré Connors!

—¡Si es que me atrapas!— le gritó girándose y mostrándole la lengua.

Aprovechó la distracción de él y le lanzó una bola de nieve directamente en el rostro, logrando desconcertarlo inmediatamente, sonrió y se apresuró a contraatacar de igual manera, así continuaron jugando en aquel parque, como si fueran dos niños que acababan de conocerse o como si hubieran sido amigos durante toda su vida, y cabe mencionar que quizás él la besó nuevamente, y quizás ella correspondió torpemente, y debo decir que ese beso casi derrite la nieve.

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi me encantó w a pesar de que amo que Chris y Jeff estén juntos también me encanta la idea de estos dos y Tommy es tan asdfghjklñ okya, quiero decirles que a diferencia de Tom y Chris a mi me gusta la Navidad, no la amo tanto como amo el Halloween pero sí me gusta, espero que todas ustedes la hayan pasado muy bien y se hayan divertido, ya viene el año nuevo, a ver si se me ocurre algo para un ChrisxJeff para todas aquellas a las que no les gusta Tom xD las HAMO con todo mi corazón, nos leemos (estoy trabajando en el nuevo cap así que no se desesperen plox)**


End file.
